


And Then She Was Gone

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Crying Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mommy Issues, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: After not showing up to work, Chloe finds Lucifer at his penthouse, upset and hurting. He's reflecting on the loss of his mother, and Chloe tries to console him. (More Post-Mum disappearance angst/hurt-comfort because they didn't explore it much in the show and I think it should have been.)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar & Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	And Then She Was Gone

Lucifer had insisted that he didn’t need his mother. That he didn’t want her around, that he hated her.

But only when she was no longer there, did he realize how wrong he’d been.

She’d done some awful things, truly. But they were all for love, and Lucifer understood doing crazy things for love; he’d been to hell and back twice for Chloe after all.

It didn’t make those things okay, but Lucifer knew that his mother loved him, which was much more than could be said for his father, who apparently wanted to entirely destroy him.

The day after Lucifer sent his mum to another universe, he’d told Chloe he wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t come to work. Which wasn’t a lie. But it was more an emotional un-wellness than a physical one that she'd likely assume was the cause.

His heart hurt, he was sad. He missed her.

She wasn’t the perfect mum by any means, but she’d tried. She’d cared. And Lucifer had grown to want her in his life, but it was too late.

He hadn’t felt in a good enough mental space to go to work that day, and when Chloe offered to come and see him, and bring him some medicine or something, he politely declined. He didn’t want to see her today. The last thing he needed was to melt down in front of her.

However, Chloe being Chloe, came anyway, after work.

Lucifer had been sitting at his piano, trying to block out his pain with music, and the whiskey he was drinking like water. He knew a healthier coping mechanism would be to talk to Linda, or Chloe. Or to do some other exercise Linda had taught him. But he was hurting, and was slipping back into old, familiar ways to cope.

Then suddenly the elevator was dinging, and pulling Lucifer out of his thoughts, blinking heavily and trying to look okay, “D-detective?” his voice was heavy.

Chloe stepped out, looking a little sheepish, “Hi, sorry I know you said not to come. But I wanted to help you out a little anyway. I brought some soup- “she held up a thermos, “My mom always made me it when I was sick.”

Mom.

Lucifer felt like he’d gotten a knife to the chest, and he lowered his head as he felt his eyes welling up. He needed to keep it together.

The detective looked at him, walking a little closer, “But you don’t…look sick.” He was sitting up, playing the piano and even drinking. Someone sick wouldn’t do that. “Did you lie to me, just to get off work?” she sounded a bit angry.

And since Lucifer was in such a sensitive state, and already hurting, having Chloe get angry at him started to push him over the edge, “I-I didn’t lie-“ his voice trembled, clenching his fists and trying so hard to keep his emotions under control, but they were forcing their way out against his will, “I-it’s just a-a more…emotional un-wellness than physical.” He managed to get out, his voice unsteady, and when he reached a shaky hand up to get his whiskey glass, Chloe caught his hand.

Lucifer slowly looked up, reluctantly exposing the tears brimming his eyes, and his trembling lips.

Chloe melted immediately, any anger vanishing into thin air. It was clear he was very upset, and while he may be physically fine, he wasn't really okay.

“Hey- “she set the thermos down atop the piano, feeling bad for ever being upset with him, clearly he was going through something, “It’s okay. Emotional pain is just as valid as physical pain. I’m not upset with you for missing work, I promise.” She assured him, taking a seat beside him on the piano bench, still holding his hand, “Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Lucifer was reassured that Chloe wasn’t angry at him. But he was still really struggling. The pain was almost too much to handle, and he was afraid to let out that vulnerability around her. He had turned slightly on the stool away from her, wanting to hide the way the tears were about to leak out of his eyes, breathing shakily, trying to suck all of the emotions back in and stow them away like usual. But this time they had had enough. He’d been ignoring them all day, and having Chloe here, offering an ear was too much.

He squeezed her hand a bit tighter, sniffing once, “I-I don’t…I don’t want you t-to see me this way.” He admitted, quickly rubbing at his eyes with his other hand.

Chloe understood. Opening up and being emotionally vulnerable with others was scary. Especially for Lucifer, who she knew was very emotionally stunted. But they’d grown close lately, and she really wanted Lucifer to feel safe opening up to her. She squeezed his hand back, “I know. But I won’t judge, I promise. No matter what you’re upset about, I’m here for you. You don’t need to hide, Lucifer.” She took a leap herself and reached up with her other hand to touch his cheek lightly, steering his face to turn so she could see him.

He slowly did adjust himself to be facing her, but he struggled retaining eye contact, feeling horribly vulnerable. He should tell her. Not the whole thing, but in terms she would understand because her confusion and calling him delusional wouldn’t help, “I…my…my mother-“ his breath hitched and he had to pause, inhaling deeply, and only continuing after a hand squeeze from Chloe made him feel like he could continue, “She…it’s complicated but…she’s gone s-somewhere that I-I can’t follow-“ the tears were building up in his eyes again, but this time he didn’t wipe them away, “I-I miss her-“

Chloe didn’t quite understand Lucifer’s complex, messed up family situation. She’d thought Charlotte was Lucifer’s mother, or maybe his stepmom she wasn’t sure. But she didn’t worry about those details, and just listened to what Lucifer was saying and noticing how upset he seemed.

Lucifer finally forced himself to meet her eye and see her reaction to his tearful explanation, and when he saw the true care in her blue eyes, and the crumbling walls finally came crashing down.

The first tear came trickling down his cheek, as his eyes quickly replenished the tears, he’d wiped away moments ago, and the others came soon after, along with a soft sob from his mouth.

It broke Chloe’s heart to see him cry, but she knew he needed this. Lucifer bottled his feelings up way too much, this was good for him. She needed to show that she was there for him, tears or not. “Shh, let it out, Lucifer. There’s no judgement here. It’s okay.” She hushed, scooting forward and offering her arms. She didn’t want to force him because she knew he wasn't crazy about physical touch, but to her surprise he almost fell into them with no resistance at all.

He was still embarrassed by all of this. Lucifer vowed to never cry on anyone’s shoulder. But here he was, his face hidden in Chloe’s shoulder, doing just that.

But despite that, it was only himself that was judging him. Chloe hadn’t given any hint of being judgmental. In fact, she was encouraging him to express his emotions.

So, he tried to let that go, and just cry it out. Maybe he needed it.

Chloe held him through it all, her heart aching with every little sob and sniffle that came from the usually strong devil in her arms, but she did nothing but hold him closer. She felt honored that he was comfortable being vulnerable with her like this. She still didn’t really understand what had happened with Lucifer’s mother, but she wouldn’t force him to talk about it more if it would just upset him. She’d follow his lead on what would help him.

She didn’t let go, until Lucifer pulled back, then she released him. He avoided eye contact as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffing until Chloe handed him a tissue from her purse. He sheepishly thanked her and blew his nose softly then shoved it in his pocket.

There was a brief silence, before Lucifer managed a soft, mildly raspy, “Thank you.”

Chloe smiled a little, “You’re welcome. We’re partners, Lucifer. I’m here for you.” She rubbed his arm, the pair still sitting knee to knee, “Any time you need to talk or if you want support, I’m here.”

Lucifer slowly looked up, his eyes still a bit wet, sad and red but he smiled slightly, nodding, “I-I appreciate that, detective.” He cleared his throat, reaching for his whiskey glass and swallowing the last gulp, then setting the glass down, “It’s hard for…for me to open up…and I appreciate your patience with me.”

“Of course.” Chloe was proud of him, and his growth. The Lucifer of a few months ago would never cry in front of her, and she was glad he trusted her enough now to do so, even if she wished he’d never cry because she hated seeing him upset. “I don’t know exactly what happened with your mom, and you don’t need to talk about the details if you don’t want to. But I’m sure she loves you anyway, and it’s okay to be upset about it.”

Another slow nod from Lucifer, his eyes tearing up a little at her words, but he was still smiling, just slightly but it was there. He appreciated what she said and took note of it.

But he didn’t want to be sad all night, so he changed the subject by pointing to the thermos atop the piano, “Can I still have the soup?”

Chloe chuckled, “Of course. Nothing helps a hurting heart, like some soup and stupid tv.” She stood up slowly, and took the thermos, “I’ll get a bowl and spoon, you pick something light-hearted to watch.” Then she realized she was basically inviting herself to stay, and paused, “Sorry. If you want to be alone, then I can go. I just figured you may want a distraction.”

Now Lucifer had cried it out, the weight on his chest did feel lighter. It wasn’t gone, but it wasn’t agonizing, at least not now. It seemed having company during this hard time was helping, “No I…please stay.” His tone showed just how much he needed her to say, as well as his expression, which was still incredibly vulnerable

She never thought he’d almost plead for her to stay like that, but Chloe felt nice knowing she was wanted, “Of course. Let me sort this soup, you pick something to watch.” She instructed with a gentle smile and descended the short flight of stairs to Lucifer’s kitchen.

Meanwhile Lucifer walked to his couch, and settled down, searching for something light-hearted to watch.

For the rest of the evening, devil and detective ate some homemade soup, and laughed their way through stupid comedy movies. And suddenly the world didn’t seem so lonely.

His mother may no longer be around, but Chloe was. He wasn’t alone.


End file.
